A night of distaste and then love
by XxVamping-Bella-DarknessxX
Summary: When Edward Cullen invites his friend Renee and her daughter to stay over while Renee files a divorce, Edward finds out his wife Tanya was cheating after all. Bella goes to comfort him. When Bella and her secret adult lover get caught and arrested how will there world crumble before them. A/H - TRIGGER WARNINGS! *paused*
1. Chapter 1

_Bella POV_

Slowly i exited the car, My mom and I were staying with a friend until my mom got her divorce with my dad. I sighed, i grabbed my bag and walked up the steps with my mom and she knocked on the door.

We were staying with Edward Cullen and his wife Tanya, from what my mom tells me. Tanya is a whore and is possibly cheating and edward is blind to see that.

tanya answered the door and showed us to our room, my room had a nice big queen side bed. I looked around and turned to tanya "Thank you-" She cut me off " OK bitch, your not allowed to be alone with ym husband, understood?" She growled, wait what? I'm 17 and hes 22.

Its not like we can do anything. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs and found a man and my mom talking, the man was very attractive. I swallowed as he noticed me. smiling crookedly.

My heart fluttered and smiled back "You must be Edward." I breathed and he nodded "Yes, and you're Isabella?" i nodded "Bella." I corrected. "Sorry my mistake" He nodded and looked at Renee.

* * *

I laid down slowly on to bed in my lace underwear and bra, i heard some arguing and fighting. then i heard...a second male voice?

He caught her...

I sighed and hid my face, i didn't want to get into it. I heard tanya and another person walk past my door and then leave. I sighed and stood up. i decided to check on Edward.

I went upstairs and found Edward sitting on the bed. I knock on the opened door, i noticed i was still in my bra and underwear but i didn't care. He looked up.

"Hey are...is...are you okay?" My voice was soft and caring, he shrugged. I sat next to him and push myself against him "I"m sorry. I...heard everything..." he frowned and looked over at my body and swallowed. I blushed deeply.

"You know, i've never cheated on her before. but...you make me want to..." my breath hitch and i realized i was sexually arousing for him...

He smirked and kissed my jaw. "We can't tell anyone...I'll get arrested." I nodded and moaned, tangling my fingers into his beautiful hair.

His lips slowly trailed down my neck and laid me down. his hands went to my breast and i moaned, teasing my through the fabric.

"Edward...Please..." My breathing was hard and heavy, her smirked and pushed his lips against mine, kissing me hard. He took of my underwear and bra quickly and took in my body.

I looked at Edward with innocent eyes, he smirked. I realized my center was extremely wet and i blushed with embarrassment. He looked down my body and noticed, swallowing.

"you're wet and i haven't even entered you yet." He whispered, i looked up "Shouldn't all women be arouse?" He frowned "no Tanya was...never wet for me that's all."

I touched his face "This isn't about her, this is about you and I." He nodded and kissed me.

He took off his clothes quickly and kissed me hard and i wrapped my legs around his body.

"Edward...can you...please...make love to me..?" My begs were whimpers, he nodded and rubbed his head at my entrance and he moaned. loudly.

My heart was beating fast then the wings of a humming bird, Edward slowly pushed inside me and i moaned, very loudly. But i pushed the pain away.

I panted hard as he thrusted in and out of me. "Harder!" I screamed, he looked into my eyes with such passion. He did i plead. I dug my nails deeply into his back, leaving marks possibly.

"Bella...you're so amazing..." He breathed and closed his eyes in pleasure. i did also, he went harder and faster. "_Uh...uh...uh_...Edward!..._ooohhh_...harder!"

I felt my walls clamped around his hard member that was buried deep inside me, i opened my eyes to see him. He smiled down at me.

I orgasm, and let out a hard scream. I felt him cum inside me and panted hard. I blushed and hid my face as we stayed connected.

"You're so beautiful when you unreval" he panted, i stayed till. Panting hard.

My eyes were closed, and pushed Edward out of me and to my side. i snuggled into his side and smiled, tracing his sculpted chest.

I slowly fell asleep and enjoyed the peace.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I fluttered my eyes open and found my self laying in my bed with my underwear back on, maybe i twas just a dream? I sat up and got dress.

I walked downstairs and smelled bacon and eggs being cooked and the smell lead me into a beautiful modern kitchen. MY mom was cooking and Edward was helping.

"Good morning!" I squealed and sniffed again "god that smells good.." i moaned i out and blushed.

Edward turned to me and smirked, walking over while my mom didn't pay attention, he lifted me on the table and place himself in between my leg and kissed me hard.

And bingo! Wasn't

a dream, he slowly snaked his hands up my shirt and squeezed them. I stuck my tongue into Edward's mouth to make sure no noises came from me.

and slowly lifted up my shirt and bra and took my nipple into his mouth as i held back a moan and there my head back. I glanced at my mother who was turning off the flame and flipping the bacon a few more time.

Edward pulled away after hearing the stove click off and i pulled down my bra and shirt quickly as possible.

I jumped off the table and smiled innocently at my mother and she raised her eye brow and watched me carefully. She laidt he plates of foo don the table and i quickly sat down.

* * *

After breakfast my mom went to court and me and Edward just went crazy. He laid me down on the couch and french kissed me and tore off my weak fabricated shirt.

I took off my bra exposing my breast, he took one straight i not his mouth and sucked...hard. I grippe don hiss hair and wrapped my legs around him tightly.

"Fuck me hard Edward." I spit out sexually and smirked, honestly i never cause or been so wild in my life. but...i liked it.

Edward smirked and pulled down my shorts and panties with a simple and fast hard pull. Smirking, he buried his face into my folds and i moaned loudly as he sucked on my clit.

I grabbed a handful of his hair and gripped hard, i decided to tease my breast while he worked my lower body.

"No no Bella...those breast are mine.. "He growled and climbed up my body and sucked my breast nipples, playing homage with them.

He slid two of his long finger inside of me and i returned a moanish squeal?

He chuckled and used his free hand to massage my clit. "Oooohhhh Edward plea-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Fuck.

Me and Edward froze completely and i didn't bug to even peek out my eyes. Edward slowly pulled his fingers of me, i moaned. _Bad time bella_...and lifted off my breast and stood up.

Edward put his hands up in front of Renee "i swear to god Renee i-" She cut him off "YOU FUCKER! You're pedophile!" Rennee ordered me to put my clothes on an di did and i scurried to my feet "Mom wait!" I screamed and she stared.

"This is my fault, i asked him to do this. He said no an dno i made him! Please don't send him to jail! Hes your best friend!" I didn't realize i was crying, i frowned and ran off upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY! HEY YA YOU! YOU BETTER REVIEW! **_

_Chapter 3_

I sobbed up in my room all night but slowly drifted asleep, but it wasn't long until i was woke up.

"Bells...bells wake up." My dad? No how did he... i fluttered my eyes open and found him in my room with afew other men.

Charlie was still in his uniform, so were the other men "wha...whats going on?": I asked confused.

He stared at me "Renee says you were raped, by her friend? Edward Cullen."

Anger bursted into flames inside me, how could she!

I loved Edward! I was only afew months away from being 18! Why did she do this?

Wait did i jsut say i loved him?

the deputy come in the room, with Edward handcuffed "Got him sir." I stared and Edward's face was all bloody and bruised.

Tears shimmered in my eyes and i jumped from my bed and ran over to him but charlie stopped me.

"Bella we already got him, no need to hit." why did he think i was gonna hit him? I sobbed and broke free of charlies arm and ran over to Edward.

I pulled his head down for a kiss, his kissed back but was dragged out the room, tears ran down my face.

Why? Why me? Why couldn't i love?

* * *

The next day, i was sent to my Dads house. My mom didn't want me anymore. Apparently she was trying to go after Edward and take him to be hers, since hes new money.

Charlie lead me to my room, and i looked around and set my things and then turned to him. my tear stained face with serious "Dad...wheres Edward gonna go?" I asked, my eyes glistening with tears.

He sighed "Hes not going to jail or court since you didn't press no charges and all...so...he going out of town. Seattle. He was ordered to stay away from forks until further noticed." I stared, why?!

Why why why! I screamed in my head, i looked down and sat on my bed "We'l...be able to see each other again, Right?"

charlie sighed and nodded. "Yes, possibly after your 18 or 19." I frowned "I'm hungry." i muttered, trying to get depressing thoughts of my head.


	4. IMPORTANT AN!

**Hey guys! I went through my moderated reviews today and had alot there! And some were for this story and they weren't pretty. Yes, i understand if i made some spell errors or if some sentences dont make sense. I plan on getting a beta and trying. So please, try to leave a nice understanding review. thanks. And some were just plan rude. **

**ALSO! Chapter 4 will be out alter tonight!**


	5. Chapter 4

**WOW GUYS! 24 FOLLOWERS! Why no reviews? XP I now have a beta! REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

_Chapter 4_

I slumped myself against the head board of my bed and sighed, i wanted to be in his arms and let him tell me everything is gonna be okay. But that'll never happen, never again. It made me cry, but i was so drained from crying i couldn't anymore. I looked up at the TV that sat upon in my bedroom and apperantly had 'Romeo and Juliet' playing.

Sounds like my life as of now...maybe i would wind up dead in the end. With Edward by my side, then finally we can be lovers in second life. I sniffed as i watched romeo say his beautiful words.

_ "Will I set up my everlasting rest,_ _And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars_. _From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!_ _Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you_. _The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_, _A dateless bargain to engrossing death!" _I repeated the quote and frowned, looking down an tears fell from my face.

I turned it off and walked downstairs to find my dad talking to unfamiliar male...I had to admit, very attractive. Black hair, tan gold skin with a tattoo on his right arm. My Dad turned around and smiled. "hello Bella, this is Jacob Black.." Jacob nodded and smiled, bringing his hand out for a shake. i smiled and shook it. "I"m...Bella."

He smiled warmly at me and kissed my hand and i blushed, suddenly something appeared in my mind... Edward's face, kissing me and i pulled away and went the fridge, grabbing somethings to make a sandwich. Jacob and Charlie sighed as i made the sandwich. "Um...i ahve to go, I'll talk to you two alter.." a\nd chalrie left, leaving me with Jacob.

Suddenly i felt Jacob's hard heavy arms rapped around my waist and i froze, dropping the glass plate that was in my hands and shattering it on the ground...


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow guys! I wake up and found alot of reviews! Thanks! Please continue to read and review! **

_Edward's POV_

_Chapter 5_

As they broke me away from my sweet angel Bella they dragged me into the cop car, tears rolled down my face. Wait why was i crying? We only met days ago, we had sex that's it, she nothing more then...or is she? As they drove me to the police station, i only closed my eyes and thought about _my_ sweet Bella.

Why was i...so, protective? No, we have sex that's it! As we pulled in charlie yanked me out and locked me in a cell and glared at me "Since _my baby girl,_ loves you. i'll let you go and not press charges" I sighed of relief, then only thought. _So this is her father...great_... i sighed "Whats the catch?" I snapped he wasn't going to just set me free without one. He looked at me, chin still high, hands tied behind his back

"You're going to go to Seattle and not come back until i order you to! No contact with Bella until her legal age understand prick?" He growled, he wanted to tear us apart! Why this asshole! I stared, but i realized...Its only for the best, I'll see her soon, one day...I hope. I nodded at Charlie and he unlocked the cell "And one more thing. "And for i could even say anything, he slammed his fist right below my eyes...that gonna leave a mark...

* * *

_Bella's POV_

As Jacob's fingers raced my jaw, i realized tears were running down my face, he snickered "Why don't cry. Why i am only helping you forget Edward..." THIS MANIAC! He was going to rape me and think everything would go happy do da day? In this freaks dreams, i slammed a knee in his balls and ran out he house.

Wheres Edward when i truthfully need him?

**sorry this chapter was short! But i promise longer next time! **


	7. Chapter 6

**wow! so many amazing reviews! I'll be updating twice tonight for you guys! thanks! And as promised, nice and long. **

_Chapter 6_

As i ran out the house, i tripped and fell down the stairs, slamming my face on the concrete and i hear something break...So much pain...so much blood. My eyes looked around, as darkness started to slowly fade over me, i saw Jacob's face. A smirk planted on it "i'll take care of you, dear." He snickered and everything, went dark.

* * *

I looked around, I heard soft beeping of machinery as i slowly started to come back. I looked around and saw my mother? What would she be doing here after everything that bitch did?! I glared hard on at her "Why did they let you in here?" i growled, she gasped "Cause I'm your mother!"

I growled and pushed the nurse button numerous times until they came, looking concerned "I don't want this women near me!" Is creamed, pissed off, upset and so many different emotions. the nurse looked over at Renee as she glared at me, a death look in her eye. "Ma'am you need to leave." She instructed and my mother stood, grabbing her things and left, i looked up at the nurse.

"What happened to me?" I breathed, i blinked slightly and she frowned, sitting on my bed. "Your father found you in your bed, tied up, cuts, bruised...and..." she trialed off, i stared. I was raped? "Who raped me?" I asked, my eyes tearing up, she sighed. "Edward Cullen" I gasped, no! Jacob must've framed him!

Edward would never do this to me! "No! no! You...you have the man all wrong! Jacob black did this to me! He raped me!" I screamed, she sighed and touched my face. "your Father told me that you love him, im sorry but-"I cut her of" _NO!_ I know him! He would never do this to me!"

The nurse sighed "You're in denial,_ Edward's_ DNA was in your mouth." she muttered then left i frowned and tears rolled down my cheek.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I sat in the small penthouse in Seattle watching the news, well not really. I sat there eating Salsa and tortilla chips, a blanket covered my feet as i sighed and laid there. I rested quietly, not a care in the whole world. Then something popped up on the news that caught my attention.

"Isabella Swan, found tied up to her bed, cuts and bruises on the little girls body. She was sent to Forks hospital, only asking for privacy keeping any new reporters from getting in. Unsure of who raped the girl, cops apparently found DNA in the girls mouth but not saying to the public." The female reporter said, causing me to dump the salsa on my shirt and dump the white caret.

My Baby was hurt, how dares to hurt _my_ baby girl! I snarled and turned them off...there was nothing i could...tears ran down my cheek. "_MY sweet Baby_ Bella..._hurt._...b...b...b...by some disgusting man!" My teeth grind together and is stood up, cleaning the mess someone kicked my door in and i looked up

It was charlie, he punched me in the face, so good for the wounds already on my face. He lifted me up me by my collar of my shirt and pushed me against the wall. "You bastard! You raped her!" He snarled, is hook my head "I would never hurt my baby girl! I have no reason to1" I screamed and strangled him, kicking him to the floor and he growled punched me in the gut.

I hunched over, holding my stomach and the her upper cutted me in the face with his knee, i groaned falling to my side. "please.." i breathed. He hunched over me and glared. "How did you hurt my baby?" He growled i shook my head. "I...I...didn't. Ch..check the surveillance. i was here..."

charlie stood up and nodded exiting the room, i slowly slid my legs up to my chest and hugged them, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

i fluttered my eyes open and found myself still on the floor and slid up, looking around confused, i saw a small pieced of paper laying next to me and i picked it up reading it 'Sorry Edward, for accusing you. You do love my baby girl, i'm sorry. You can come see Bella in the hospital but please, hide yourself a little thanks. Signed charlie...' i read out loud, wow...

He did care, i frowned and sighed, i walked into the bathroom and stripped down. Getting into the shower while the cold water ran down my body. I sighed and laid my head on the tile and thought about what has happened.

How I met my baby girl, how she was taken away from me, how she was hurt and...everything. I never thought i truly loved her...but now i see. We were meant to be, she wasn't just some girl. She was my other half. She was my soul. She was my everything. I knew then and there, she was my life, i couldn't live without her.

I _love_ her.

* * *

**Well? Whatcha guys think? Next chapter later tonight! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

_Chapter 7_

Bella's POV

As i fluttered my eyes open i saw a man in a dark hoodie talking to the nurse, the voice was so...angelic. I looked around, my eyes fading form _black_ to normal. Quite confusing for me i must say.

suddenly the door busted open and cameras flashed and news reporter asking random questions, the nurse and the man with the hoodie seemed to react fast. the man grabbed the machinery that was connected to me while the nurse pushed me out the room quickly...

The light above me flashed one by one, kinda causing me to go back to sleep. closed my eyes again and drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I sat by my sleeping angel, who rested so evenly peaceful. I can't believe those damn new reporters and paparazzi barraged in like that! This angel needs her space, she was hurt, broken. Yes maybe the world is a fucking horrible place, but can't there be kindness? Nope, there never will be.

I traced her jaw with my fingers, her beautiful pale skin, she was _beautifu_l, so _perfect_, and...all mine. She was _my_ baby girl. no one else's. why was i so...possessive? To someone i only just met, i felt so...attracted to her. I scanned her beautiful body and saw bandages over alot of the scars and wounds, but i saw so many bruises.

It made me sick to know some god damn creep did this to such a angel! i looked at my angels face and her eyes were fluttering open. Finally she's waking.

I stared into her beautiful big brown eyes then she gasped "Edward!" She squealed and i hushed her, shaking my head. "Sh..sh...baby you need to shush.' I whispered she suddenly yanked me down and pressed her hot lips against mine. I swore i've never felt so alive then when i kiss her, it felt like i was attached to a live wire.

Her tongue demanded an entrance, i allowed. As our tongues dance together while our lips remained on lock. Her fingers traced my jaw and slowly trialed up to my hair,grabbing a bunch of it and puling my down more, pressing against her.I felt like i didn't need to breath anymore, like i never had to worry.

I was in a world where we lived happy, didn't need air. No one around to destroy us and rip us apart. No more of that...we could be happy at last. I held her face, as if it was glass. That was until the doctor came in "Excuse me?" the male doctor rang, i pulled myself away quickly as possible and breathed through my nose so i wasn't panting...

But i left a hard panting Bella, fuck. It left my member strain against my jeans, i hid it. I looked over last the doctor and nodded. "Yes?" He glared at me "How dare you come around this young lady that you hurt!" I shook my head "that wasn't me!: I screamed, suddenly Charlie came through the door. I sighed of relief.

"Sir, the rapis-' charlie cut him off "No, he isn't. I have proof. it was someone else." Charlie stated, i relaxed and Bella touched my face. My member was throbbing now, begging to jump out, ignored it and turned to her and kissed her. She giggled and pulled me closer, everyone left the room. Leaving us alone.

Bella smirked and started to suck on my earlobe, i groaned loudly. "Oh Edward...being only a few days without you, makes me soo..._horny._." SHE smirked, i groaned against her lips. We were in a hospital...i pulled away and saw her face, puppy dog.

"I"m sorry babe, we can't.." I whispered, and kissed her cheek, she pouted. I sighed a little and kissed her hard. "Get some sleep, you're tired.." I whispered, she nodded and laid down, closing her eyes.

* * *

I stayed until she fell asleep, i couldn't stay at the hospital. I got a small hotel room closet to the hospital, after showering and getting dressed i spread my self against the white couch and turns on the tv and watched a random channel before i fella sleep.

**REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Tanya's POV_

I laid in my motel bed, so ratty. Suddenly my phone rang, i picked it up. "hello? Tanya Cule- I mean Denali!" Fuck, almost blew my cover! I heard a male sigh "It's me Tanya.." Edward! OH yes, i knew he would come crawling back to me..."Oh Edward! Oh i miss you so-" He cut my off "Cut the crap, you're a cheating lying, thieving little cunt! I want a divorce Tanya." His voice was smooth as the smoothest ale...

But how dare he! Who was he cheating on me with, it was ok with me cause I've been doing it ever since we started i he never gave me the pleasure i wanted or needed. pathetic, i scoffed. "Excuse me!" I growled, he scoffed back "How dare you! You cheated on me! Lied to me! And even stole form me! I want a divorce Tanya!" He screamed.

"Who are you with Edward!?" I growled, he scoffed. "No one of your matter, You better be ready to sign those papers by this afternoon Tanya. Oh and i there all your stuff on my lawn. better go get it before i throw it out. " And he hung up, i screamed "You bastard!" I stood up and pulled on my jacket and ran outside to my car.

* * *

I pulled into Edward's driveway, i saw him sitting on the steps with another women in fine clothing, Edward stood up and the women did also. " Sign them" He ordered, time top put on my best act. I started to fake cry. "NO Edward don't do this to me! Oh please! I truly-" he cut me off "You cheated, you lied, you did so wrong. I trusted you, no i want this. " His eyes flickers down at my hand "And that too." I looked down and it my engagement ring.

I scoffed "No way! Edward baby i know you still love me!" I screamed and touched his face,his chin stil high "come on baby ple-" "no! You stop! You always said i sucked at having sex with you, you always said that im pathetic. Maybe you're right. But i have someone else now willing to truly love me." He covered his mouth and mumbled 'dammit' under his breath, i glared "So you were cheating on me/" I asked.

He shook his head"no, i wan't. But i've found someone else, i regret ever doing anything with you. Every time you got pregnant you had a abortion, every time i asked you to meet my family you said no. YOU always lied to me. I have not a ounce of trust left for you, none. Sign the papers Tanya. And give me my ring." He ordered. i scoffed and took off the ring and there it down, shattering some of the diamonds, he glared at me "sign them." The women came forth and held the papers out, Edward had already signed, i sighed and signed them.

I ran off and got into the car and dorve off.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

i stared as Tanya drove off an di turned to Miss Jenks "thank you, really." she nodded" Its my job sir, i'm sorry you had to go through any of this. No man like yourself. Such a gentleman, deserve this." she nodded and walked off to her car, i frowned and crouched down, picking up to the ring.

I frowned, the diamonds were crushed at some parts, i felt a tear roll down my cheek. I can't believe i was so...blind, how couldn't i have realized she was cheating! lying! Stealing! I'm such an idiot! i stared at the ring and slid it in my pocket. That ring was my mothers, those diamonds were original.

I sighed and went to the jeweler. I wanted this ring fixed and now use it, on the right women.

Bella.

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow guys! Thanks so much! But 4 reviews for next chapter? And also! I've posted links to the house/penthouse and etc etc on my profile! :)**

_Chapter 9_

_Edward's POV_

I sighed, fiddling the now fixed ring in my hands, i can't believed i was now divorced. I thought Tanya loved me, but i was blinded by my own love for her and not seeing her true self. I sighed, i was planning on selling the penthouse..but at the same time, maybe i should keep it...I watched over my angel Bella. Who was now resting, the doctor said she was free to go later tonight after she rest.

Thank god, i was worried she couldn't ever get out. I decided to allow her to stay at my place until Charlie gets her ready. I sighed and stood, getting ready to leave until someone grabbed my arm weakly, i turned it find it was my Bella. sitting up and smiling "Hey." I breathed and hovered to kiss her. She smiled "Can we leave? this..hospital...i hate it here." seems her had alot of bad memories from this hospital as i did. I sighed and nodded in agreement "Okay, my car is outside, I'll check you out you go wait."

I handed her my keys and she nodded and picked up her things, bringing them with her. I strolled downstairs and checked her out, and went the car. Found her singing to "Chasing Cars" by the snow patrol...such as amazing song. I climbed in and Bella smiled widely at me, she giggled and kissed me.

* * *

As we arrived to my house, i tried to throw away those painful memories from earlier and worry about my Bella. She jumped out the car as i pulled into the driveway and ran straight for the door, i chuckled. She turned ot me as i opened the door with a big smile "can i take a bath? Will you help? "Her voice was so childish,,,so sweet,,,, so pure of innocence. I nodded,fuck i wanted to he,r but she wnated her special time with me. I nodded and lead her upstairs to my bathroom, she nodded and skipped into it and stripped. I watched her and my lips twitched a little.

I turned on the water while my baby shivered, i looked at her and add some soap to make bubble. She lit up and i smiled, i took the loofa and wet to rub it o her neck but she stopped me. "Can i go get my toy?" Toy?hmm..this will be interesting...i nodded. She jumped out the tub and ran out the bathroom and came back with a rubber duck, i smile and chuckled. Fucking Adorable.

She giggled an d jumped int eh water, getting me wet i chuckled, again i grabbed h loofa and rub it slowly on her neck. Nothing sexual about it. I slowly go down to her collar bone wile she plays with her rubber duck,once again. looking adorable. I suddenly craved her. I wnated to be buried deeply inside her.

I sighed, no she needs her special time, with me. She just got out the hospital.

* * *

I carried my baby Bella to my bed, which is now ours, and laid her down softly. She snuggled into me and i chuckled. "Dada.." She whimpered, wait...did she just call me Daddy? I stared a little, but i realized i wanted to be possessive as fuck.


	11. Chapter 10

**Wow! I got a lot of nice reviews :) and someone questioned about diamonds actually, diamond is not very TENACIOUS at all. That means that if it was hit with a hammer or dropped on the floor, it would break easily, depending on how the cut is. SO yes, i wasn't wrong about how those diamonds broke. And also, i forgot to mention, Edward works with the law and hes been planning this divorce for a while now. So he got the papers easily. :) any grammatical errors in this chapter please be advised, I didn't proof read this chapter. **

_Chapter 10_

_Edward's POV_

I sat on the edge of the bed, my baby still sleeping. She has the most sweetest face by the face of the earth, she started to move around and whimper. I sighed and went back over to her, holding her to my chest. "Ed...E...d...E...Edward?" She stirred, I frowned. "I'm here baby." I whispered and kissed her hair. She sat up on my lap, i chuckled and stroked her shoulder. She looked at me with her glistening brown eyes, she looked upset. "What is it?" I questioned, concern written over my face as is stared at her. "I just had a bad dream about.._.him._.." Anger boiled inside me, that prick is scarring her life and i wasn't gonna have it. I kissed her forehead and sighed. "Baby, forget about him. we already have the cops watching out for him and are ready to get him any day. And once they do, I'll spend all my money to get you a good lawyer, i mean. I would be yours but, i'm not fully trained yet baby."

Bella nodded and traced my hair line, i chuckled and kissed her. She giggled and crushed self against me, i groaned a little. How dare she do this to me. I grabbed her ass and pulled her up, she put her head back, allowing me access to her whole body. god did i ever say how sexy she was, how perfect she was? I took off her underwear, since that was the only thing she wore to bed. I cupped her breast and squeezed them, she moaned delightfully.

I rolled her nipples with my thumbs, watching her reaction. Her face was so pleasured filled while cries of pleasure came from her mouth, i leaned in and took one of her nipples into my mouth and she squealed. Tangling her fingers into my dirty hair, i sucked harder. I only noticed i was a hard on man wanting to escape. Dammit... She was grinding herself against me, i groaned and bit down. She screamed with pleasure. I couldn't take much more and with a flash laid her down, i unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and kicked the off. My boxers were next, my staring member pleading to get out. I kicked them off and let it free. Bella moaned feeling me at her clit, i rubbed my at at her clit, teasing her. "_Ohhhhh._..." she escaped i snickered and slowly entered her, every time i pulled out i made sure i was rubbing her clit with my member.

I looked at her beautiful face, here eyes were shut and her head was thrown back. I felt her walls clamped down on me, fuck i love it when shes tight. I moved faster and harder, clamping my hands down on the sheets for support. She screamed out her beautiful orgasm, I panted, trying to aim right in the right spot and then came. Pushing her over the edge once more "_Oh_ Edward!" She screamed, hearing my name come out of her mouth in pleasure was a amazing thing. I've never realized how good it made me feel. I collapsed beside her and laid there, she smiled and climbed on top of me.

I smiled and she slowly crawled down my body and touch my member, i hissed. She giggled and slowly lick the top, i groaned and thre my head back. I never got a blow from my baby. She sucked the top and i slowly traced my finger on her neck then trailed up to her hair, grabbing a hand full and bobbing her head slowly. The whole time her big fucking beautiful eyes stared down at me, looking innocent. I swear, i love this women. suddenly my phone ring and she stopped. I gestured her to continue which she did and i grabbed the phone with my free hand picked it up "Hello?" i tried my best, to not make any sexual noises.

"Mr. Cullen? Its your teacher for law school..." I froze but made sure my baby continued, i nodded. "Hello, Mister. " I said and Bella watched me, fuck i wanted to cum straight into my mouth but i was saving that for later. "Well Mr. Cullen, you've missed almost 10 classes, do you have your excuses?" He complained, i gripped my babies hair and bobbed her a little faster, she moaned and took half of me in her mouth. "I"m sorry sir, i was just divorced along with my friend was just raped and needed someone to heal her wounds. So please understand?" well it was the truth my i looked at my Bella like my soulmate not a friend. "Oh, im sorry to hear that sir. but you're falling back, since those her true excuses and you never missed classes before and you're already half way through your 2nd semester, ill give you a break. " I nodded and hung up.

/i looked down at my angel who was still watching me, i traced her jaw then pulled her off and kissed her hard. "Are you hungry baby?" I asked, she nods and i stand from the bed and head to my closet and pull out some jeans and a quarter long sleeve button down t-shirt. I pulled them on and turned to around to see my baby in a skirt and tank top and i chuckled and kissed her. "...its..its my birthday today.." she whispered, i smiled brightly and looked over at my laptop and moved the mouse a little and liked at the date. "September 13" i said outloud and turned to her and she nodded.

"Wanna go out to eat baby?" I asked, she shrug ed "but i want to take-" i cut her off and shook my head "Baby, today is you special day and I'll spend as much money as i want on you ok?" I whispered to her, she nodded and smiled. throwing her arms around my neck. "I love you so much, you give me so much.." I smiled. "You deserve alot." i whispered once again and kissed her hard.

**Reviews? **


	12. AN

**I'm sorry guys, im receiving quite alot of negative reviews about the diamond thing and some grammar issues and its quite rude and stupid Its my story and i will post what i may. I will be stopping the story until i feel the need to write again. I'm sorry, but i have no reason to continue with negative reviews. **


End file.
